Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po
Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po (or just Tales of Po) is a fighting game based on the Nickelodeon TV series, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. The game includes full voice acting provided by Jack Black, the voice of Po. It was once playable on the Nickelodeon website before the site was overhauled to have nearly all its content removed. Thankfully, the game can still be played elsewhere. Links While the game's original page on the Nick website doesn't exist anymore, the game can still be found at: * http://thegamerstop.com/45294-Kung-Fu-Panda-Tales-of-Po.html Controls * Arrow Keys: Move * Space Bar: Block * Z: Fast Attack * X: Strong Attack * C: Chi Attack * Hold C: Charged Chi Attack * Arrow Keys while holding Space Bar: Evade (when unlocked) Combos * Z, Z, Z: Fast Combo * X, X: Strong Combo * Z, Z, X: Mixed Combo 1 (when unlocked) * Z, X, Z, X: Mixed Combo 2 (when unlocked) * Z, Z, Z, X, X: Ultra Combo (when unlocked) * Z, X, C: Chi Combo (when unlocked) * Z + X + C: Ultra Attack (when unlocked) Plot The game revolves around Po and the Furious Five embarking on various adventures all over the Valley of Peace, with each level having its own unique story. These stories all feature original villains (except for Level 11, which features Fenghuang from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness). See the section on Levels below for more details. Gameplay Tales of Po consists of 12 levels that can be played in any order you want. The first level is a tutorial whose sole purpose is to teach you the basics of the game. The other 11 levels are normal levels that consist of several rooms filled with enemies, followed by a boss fight at the end. Each of these levels has three difficulty levels - Easy, Medium, and Dragon Warrior - which can also be played in whatever order you see fit. The amount of enemies in a level and the amount of damage they do to you depends on which difficulty you play on. A level is considered to be Mastered if you complete it on Dragon Warrior difficulty. Before playing a level, you're able to choose which character to play as; you can pick Po, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, or Mantis. Each character has different stats and abilities. After picking your character, you can also pick a second character to fight alongside you as a computer-controlled player. The goal of each level (minus the tutorial) is to defeat every enemy you encounter and make your way to the boss, which you must then defeat. Throughout the level, defeated enemies and breakable items will drop items like coins and noodle bowls that aid you in battle, and you will earn XP whenever you defeat an enemy. After completing (or losing) a level, you can use coins to buy Secret Scrolls that give you extra abilities. Additionally, if you have earned enough XP to level up, you can spend Skill Points on Skill Scrolls to boost your character's base stats. Characters * Po (The Mighty Dragon Warrior): A heavyset fighter with exceptionally high HP, allowing him to take a pretty heavy beating. His attack power is nothing to scoff at either. * Tigress: An all-around warrior with balanced stats. * Crane: A swift fighter somewhat lacking in attack power, but he makes up for it with his great speed and chi power. * Viper: Excels in speed, with her other stats not too far behind. * Monkey: Another balanced fighter, though his attack power is a bit lower in exchange for higher HP, chi power, and speed. * Mantis: Has incredible speed and attack power, but being a mantis, does not have much HP. Pickups and Breakable Items * Silver Coin: Worth 1 coin. * Gold Coin: Worth 10 coins (worth 12 after buying the Scroll of Ultra Coinage). * Gold Tablet: Worth 25 coins (worth 31 after buying the Scroll of Ultra Coinage). * Small Noodle Bowl: Restores a small portion of your health. * Noodle Bowl: Restores a large portion of your health. * Big Noodle Bowl: Restores all of your health. * Golden Noodle Bowl: Revives your teammate (or completely restores their health if they're still alive). * Vase: Takes two hits to break. * Basket: Takes three hits to break. * Crate: Takes four hits to break. Scrolls Skill Scrolls These are scrolls that can be upgraded using skill points gained from leveling up your characters with enough XP. They increase your characters' base stats. * Health Scroll: Increases your character's HP. * Kung Fu Scroll: Increases your character's basic attack power. * Speed Scroll: Increases the speed at which your character moves. * Chi Scroll: Increases your character's chi attack power. Secret Scrolls These are special scrolls that can be bought with the coins you earn in battle. When purchased, they give your character extra bonuses such as new combo moves or passive abilities. Some Secret Scrolls are hidden at first and become available for purchase after you buy another Secret Scroll. * Scroll of the Floating Bee (25 Gold): Unlocks the Evade ability (allows you to press the arrow keys while blocking to do a somersault to dodge enemy attacks) * Scroll of the Double Whammy (100 Gold): Unlocks Mixed Combo 1 (Z, Z, X) * Scroll of the Mystic Strike (600 Gold): Unlocks the Chi Combo (Z, X, C) (Unlocked after buying the Scroll of the Floating Bee) * Scroll of the Rapid Thunder (500 Gold): Unlocks Mixed Combo 2 (Z, X, Z, X) (Unlocked after buying the Scroll of the Double Whammy) * Scroll of Furious Friendship (800 Gold): Strengthens your teammate’s abilities * Scroll of Feelin’ Good (3000 Gold): Makes your health slowly regenerate * Scroll of the Luckiest Duck (900 Gold): Makes enemies drop pickups more often * Scroll of the Wist Fist (1000 Gold): Increases the rate at which you gain experience * Scroll of Ultra Coinage (800 Gold): Makes gold pickups worth more (Silver Coins stay at 1, Gold Coins go from 10 to 12, and Gold Tablets go from 25 to 31) * Scroll of the Dragon’s Wrath (700 Gold): Unlocks the Ultra Combo (Z, Z, Z, X, X) (Unlocked after buying the Scroll of the Rapid Thunder) Levels Level 0: Origin of Awesomeness A tutorial level that teaches you the basic mechanics of the game. You can skip the tutorial at any time by clicking on the Skip button. Level 1: The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin The emperor of China once owned a mystical coin that granted good luck to whoever owned it, but one day it was stolen by the emperor's creepy advisor, an ibex named Fai Suan. It's up to the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five to get the coin back! Enemies * Wolf Warrior: A defensive fighter who uses powerful melee attacks and can block your attacks with his fists. * Leopard Ninja: An agile fighter who attacks by kicking and can dodge your attacks by jumping backwards. * Goat Bomber: Uses melee attacks and throws time bombs that explode after a few seconds. Boss: Fai Suan Fai Suan is addicted to garlic and has really bad breath. This, combined with his magic abilities, makes him a deadly foe that'll wipe you out unless you stay on your toes! His abilities are as follows: * Headbutt: Fai Suan charges forward and tries to ram you with his head. * Fire Breath: Fai Suan channels his bad breath and spits a giant fireball straight ahead. * Fire Trap: Fai Suan breaths fire on the ground he's standing on to create a lingering flame. * Fire Shower: Fai Saun disappears, and a bunch of fireballs fall from the sky. Xs appear on the ground to indicate where they'll land. Fai Suan reappears after most of the fireballs have landed. * Garlic Taunt: Fai Suan eats a garlic clove, leaving a small opening for you to attack him. Level 2: The Gift of Speed Every 1,000 years, the Mountain Gods bestow an awesome gift to one lucky villager in the Valley of Peace. One day, one of these gifts falls into the hands of an elephant named Kuai Xun. The gift in question was a pair of magic shoes that gives their wearer the ability of superspeed. Unfortunately, Kuai Xun decided to use his gift for evil; with the superspeed of his shoes, he went around stealing money from the other villagers. Now, he has to answer to Po and the Furious Five! Enemies * Mountain Hare: A weak but speedy enemy. He has low health but moves really fast and uses powerful kicking attacks. * Ibex Archer: Is able to use ranged attacks with his bow and arrows. * Gorilla Goon: A slow-moving enemy with high health. He's armed with a mace and can use it to perform powerful melee attacks and slam the ground to create shockwaves. Boss: Kuai Xun Kuai Xun can be really dangerous to battle thanks to his superspeed. On top of that, he steals your money! You'll need quick reflexes to dodge his attacks and take him down. His abilities are as follows: * Super Sprint: Kuai Xun uses his superspeed and dashes all over the screen. If he hits you while using this attack, he'll steal some of your coins (usually anywhere from 5 to 25). But if you hit him, he'll drop a bunch of silver coins. * Fast Dash: Kuai Xun dashes forward in an attempt to ram you. * Butt Slam: Kuai Xun leaps into the air and slams into the ground, creating a shockwave when he lands. A shadow of his butt indicates where he's going to land. * Trunk Attack: Kuai Xun performs lots of very quick melee attacks with his trunk. Level 3: The Wrong Way to Mahjong One of the greatest honors in the Valley of Peace is to become the Mahjong Champion by winning a Mahjong tournament. One year a newcomer named Wing showed up to try his hand at the game. The mysterious goose was well on his way to earning this honor, but during his last match it was discovered that he was using magic to cheat. Wing's opponents, Mr. Ling and Mrs. Yun, called him out for it, but Wing called in some goons to kidnap them so no one could stop him from becoming the Mahjong Champion. Luckily, Po and the Furious Five are out to stop Wing, rescue his captives, and restore honor to the Mahjong Tournament! Enemies * Pig Butcher: A midweight fighter armed with a butcher's knife. He can attack with it by using quick melee attacks and rolling across the screen. * Goose Goon: Attacks by headbutting you and jumping into the air to try and divebomb you. * Mahjong Ox: An ox carrying a giant mahjong slab as his choice of weapon. His only attack is to raise the slab and then slam it down. The attack can't be stopped, and you get stunned if you get hit by it. Boss: Wing Wing isn't too difficult to fight as long as you stay on top of him. Being able to telekinetically manipulate mahjong tiles, his attacks are fairly simple but can be punishing if you're not careful. His abilities are as follows: * Teleport: Wing teleports to a new spot on the screen. * Mahjong Volley: Wing flings three mahjong tiles that spread out. * Mahjong Mine: Wing lays a small cluster of mahjong tiles on the ground, which explode if you touch them. * Mahjong Wall: Wing sends a wall of mahjong tiles flying your way. If you use a melee attack on a section of the wall, that section will fly back towards Wing - this is a good way to do decent damage to him. Level 4: The Lotus of Love All the girls in the Valley of Peace enjoy gossiping about a mythical flower, the Lotus of Love, that makes anyone who consumes its petals fall in love with whoever gave them the petals. As it turns out, the Lotus of Love is actually real - and it was sought after by Big Jun, the diminutive leader of the Lang Clan who planned on using the Lotus to win the heart of Tigress, on whom he is madly in love. Big Jun managed to steal the Lotus from a heavily-guarded temple, sneak into the Jade Palace, and slip a petal into Tigress's tea, putting her under the Lotus of Love's spell! With one less warrior, the Furious Four and Po need to take down Big Jun and rescue their fallen friend! Enemies * Wolf Launcher: Uses strong melee attacks and can shoot cannonballs from a cannon on his back, but can't block attacks. * Fox Ninja: A defensive enemy that attacks by breathing poison and can dodge your attacks. * Croc Bandit: Attacks by biting. He can do three normal bites in quick succession, or charge up one strong bite that stuns you if you get hit. Boss: Big Jun Big Jun may be on the small side, but he has a huge sword to compensate! Plus, he has Tigress on his side, completely brainwashed by the Lotus of Love. Try to keep Tigress busy so you can focus on beating Big Jun! His abilities are as follows: * Tigress: Tigress fights valiantly alongside Big Jun as his lovestruck partner in crime. She pursues you and tries to attack you with melee attacks. If you attack her, she'll be temporarily stunned without taking any damage, so make sure to stun her often so you can concentrate on Big Jun. * Poison Slash: Big Jun creates a poison cloud around himself, then slashes his sword. This attack poisons you if you get hit. * Boomer Blade: Big Jun throws his sword straight ahead, and it boomerangs back to him. Level 5: The Fox Behind the Mask Sometimes young kung fu warriors would visit the Valley of Peace to hone their skills by undergoing intense training at the Jade Palace. One such apprentice was a fox named Kai who wanted to refine his techniques. Kai was a great student, but one day he came across an ancient mask while exploring the Jade Palace's lower levels. The ancient mask's magic lured him to try it on, and upon doing so, it possessed him! The demonic mask augmented Kai's powers to make him roughly ten times stronger, but it also turned him into a ferocious, savage warrior willing to destroy anyone who dared challenge him! Po and friends will have to be roughly ten times more awesome to defeat Kai and free him from the mask! Enemies * Masked Goat: Fast-moving enemy armed with a small mace. Is able to use melee attacks and dash attacks. * Masked Ibex: Uses flaming arrows instead of normal ones. He can shoot them normally or shoot them into the sky to try and make them land on you. The flaming arrows can't be blocked. * Masked Ox: Carries two flails. He can slam both flails down to try to stun you, or he can fling one flail for a long-ranged melee attack. The single flail attack can't be stopped. Boss: Kai Kai's kung fu prowess combined with the demon mask's destructive influence make for a very deadly opponent. His attacks pack quite a punch, and he's prone to entering random fits of extreme aggression that make him even more powerful than he already is! Mastering the arts of dodging and blocking is vital if you want to beat this fallen friend. His abilities are as follows: * Teleport: Kai teleports to a new spot on the screen. * Flying Fist: Kai flings a giant fist made of chi straight ahead. It can't be blocked. * Triple Fist: Kai flings three smaller chi fists which spread out. * Fury Flurry: Kai powers himself up and begins chasing after you, constantly performing melee attacks when he catches up to you. He can't be stopped while using this attack, so the best thing to do is to keep blocking until Kai goes back to normal. * Power Taunt: Kai does a dramatic pose, leaving a small opening for you to attack him. Level 6: A Thing for Bling Most villagers in the Valley of Peace believed that inner peace and harmony with nature was the key to eternal happiness. But Mao Ren, the crazy-rich warthog, believed it was bling. Aside from adorning himself in ridiculous amounts of shiny baubles, he was also notorious for being extremely wasteful, constantly littering everywhere he went. One day, Mao Ren needed a jewel for his brand-new pinky ring, so he went and stole the Kaizu Stone - a very valuable treasure. Not only that, but it turns out the Kaizu Stone also had magical properties! Upon wearing it, the stone made Mao Ren's skin turn to gold, making him invincible and thus totally immune to all kung-fu...except, of course, the kung-fu of the legendary Dragon Warrior!! Enemies * Rabbit Girl: Has low health but moves quickly. She can do kicking attacks and throw shurikens. * Leopard Bomber: Throws poison bombs on the ground and can dodge your attacks. * Pig Maid: Carries big paper fans which she can use to block your attacks and spin like buzzsaws to do massive damage to you. Boss: Mao Ren Mao Ren may have extra-thick skin thanks to the Kaizu Stone, but he's nothing the almighty Dragon Warrior can't handle. His attacks are easy to dodge, so just keep your guard up and get in as many hits as you can, and he shouldn't be a problem. His abilities are as follows: * Blinding Flash: Mao Ren channels all his energy into the Kaizu Stone and uses it to emit a huge flash that'll stun you unless you face away from Mao Ren when the flash goes off. When Mao Ren uses this attack his skin goes back to normal for a few seconds. During this time he takes full damage from all attacks, so try to get in lots of hits before his skin turns back to gold! * Charge: Mao Ren dashes straight ahead in an attempt to ram you. * Trashnadoes: Mao Ren sucks up all the trash around him and turns them into two big tornadoes, sending them out in opposite directions. Their size varies depending on how much trash is on the ground - more trash means bigger tornadoes. * Rabbit Call: Mao Ren whistles to summon Rabbit Girls. On Easy difficulty, he only summons one per whistle; on Medium, he summons two; on Dragon Warrior, he summons three. * Apple Taunt: Mao Ren eats an apple and throws its core on the ground, leaving a small opening for you to attack him. These apple cores can be added to his Trashnadoes just like the rest of the trash in the level. Level 7: Kung Fu Con-Troversy Kung Fu Con is an annual festival where all the greatest kung fu masters are honored with their own special exhibits, along with neat merchandise like posters, cards, and limited-edition life-sized action figures. One year, Kung Fu Con gave Po, the Dragon Warrior, an exhibit of his own...but there was trouble on the horizon. At Kung Fu Con, a cosplayer named Zhu Rou who was impersonating Po showed up and started doing all sorts of rude things - pushing people, tearing down posters, and even taking mint-condition collectibles out of their original packaging! It's time for the real Dragon Wariior to step up and reclaim his honor! Enemies * Viper Rat: A rat cosplaying as Master Viper. Attacks by biting, which inflicts poison if you get hit, and can use somersaults to dodge your attacks. * Crane Goose: A goose cosplaying as Master Crane. Can use dash attacks and generate small tornadoes in front on him. Both attacks leave him briefly exhausted after using them. * Mantox: An ox cosplaying as Mantis. Attacks by slashing his claws forward and spinning them around his body. Both attacks are unstoppable. Boss: Zhu Rou As a superfan of Po and the Furious Five, Zhu Rou attacks exclusively with Furious Five merch that he's modified to be deadly weapons. Keep your distance when he pulls out an action figure to attack with, and get in as many hits as you can when he's vulnerable! His abilities are as follows: * Tigress Figure: Zhu Rou uses his Tigress figure to shoot out a huge close-ranged chi blast in front of him. * Crane Figure: Zhu Rou sends out a Crane figure to fly forward and drop sticks of dynamite along the way. * Viper Figure: Zhu Rou places a Viper figure on the ground. It explodes after a few seconds, leaving behind a short-lived poison cloud. * Monkey Figure: Zhu Rou sends out an electrified Monkey figure to chase you. If it touches you, the Monkey figure will explode and stun you. It can be destroyed in one hit. * Mantis Figure: Zhu Rou sends out a Mantis figure which will chase you and use slashing attacks with its claws. It can be destroyed in one hit. * Dragon Warrior Taunt: Zhu Rou pulls out a Po figure and stares at it in adoration, leaving a small opening for you to attack him. Level 8: A Recipe for Evil Po and the Furious Five were invited to have dinner with Kung Pao, a famous chef. Things were going well at the feast, until Po noticed that Kung Pao's food was having strange effects on his friends. It was then that Po discovered that Kung Pao's food was actually laced with brainwashing chemicals, and the chef had plans to take over the valley! Unfortunately for Kung Pao, though, Po and the Furious Five are prepared to give crooked cook a taste of justice! Enemies * Goose Busboy: Uses his food wagon to do dash attacks and drop noodle bowls. Most noodle bowls are rigged with explosives, but some are just normal noodle bowls that can be consumed for more health. * Frog Host: Attacks with his stretchy tongue. He can shoot it straight ahead or jump up to try and tongue-slap you from above. * Gator Waiter: Basically a Croc Bandit carrying Kung Pao's soup. Can do strong bite attacks and try to splash the soup on you. If you get hit by the soup, it'll flip your vision for a short while. If the soup attack misses, the Gator Waiter will spill some soup on the ground to make a puddle. He also leaves behind a soup puddle when killed. Boss: Kung Pao Being a master chef, Kung Pao mostly relies on his evil food concoctions and his highly trained staff to confuse and overwhelm his foes, but he also has some fight in him too! Make sure to steer clear of the vision-flipping soup and dispose of Kung Pao's minions quickly if you want to stand a chance against this foodie fiend. His abilities are as follows: * Soup Sling: Kung Pao hurls a big glob of his evil soup straight ahead. * Soup Shower: Kung Pao shoots his soup into the sky so it rains down in huge globs. Xs appear on the ground to indicate where they'll land. * Ladle Fu: Kung Pao takes out two ladles and spins them around himself. This attack is unstoppable. * Goose Call: Kung Pao rings his triangle to summon Goose Busboys. On Easy difficulty, he only summons one per ring; on Medium, he summons two; on Dragon Warrior, he summons three. * Soup Taunt: Kung Pao takes a sip of his soup, leaving a small opening for you to attack him. Level 9: Crooked Soul, Noodle Bowl Yi Min, an elderly horse, was one of the most respected members of the Valley of Peace due to his kind, patient, and gentle nature. Every day, villagers would go to Yi Min and give him all sorts of gifts; unbeknownst to them, though, Yi Min would secretly pick the pockets of anyone who approached him! He even dared to steal a jade noodle bowl from Po's dad, which Po had given him for his birthday. Big mistake...now Po has a personal score to settle, and with the Furious Five by his side he must put a stop to Yi Min's web of deceit! Enemies * Rhino: Uses charge attacks and headbutts. * Rat: Has the same poison bite as the Viper Rat from Level 7 and can also drop exploding noodle bowls, but can't somersault. * Elder Gorilla: Exactly identical to the Gorilla Goon from Level 2, except he attacks with a cane and his slam attack is unstoppable. Level 10: The Legendary Harp of Legend Enemies * Fox Fiddler: Carries a large fiddle and can shoot fiddle bows at you. Is able to shoot the bows in different directions, and can also use melee attacks and dodge your attacks. * Flute Frog: Shoots poison darts from his flute and jumps into the air to try to land on you. * Rhino Drummer: A one-man band decked out with percussion instruments. Uses slam attacks and spin attacks. Level 11: Return of the Fowl Owl Glitches * Although the preserved version of this game is mostly intact, one of the levels has a glitch that makes it impossible to finish. That level is Level 4, The Lotus of Love. After defeating Big Jun and rescuing Tigress, the ending cutscene will not play; instead, the game will soft-lock, forcing the player to refresh the game. * In Level 7 (Kung Fu Con-Troversy), Zhu Rou moves faster the more health he loses when you fight him on Dragon Warrior difficulty. There is no limit as to how fast he can get, so when his health gets critically low he'll be moving so fast that he'l glitch all over the screen as he tries to pursue you. This was probably an oversight on the developers' part. Trivia * Although all members of the Furious Five are playable characters alongside Po in this game, they all use Po's voice clips. This is because Po was originally the only playable character and the Furious Five could only be chosen as computer-controlled teammates, but the game was later updated to make the Furious Fire become playable characters as well. * In Level 6 (A Thing for Bling), both the level's opening cutscene and the game's hints imply that Mao Ren is completely immune to melee attacks while his skin is golden, but this is a lie; he simply takes less damage from melee attacks during these times. * Kung Fu Con is a reference to Comicon. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Kung Fu Panda Games Category:Fighting games Category:Games with Voice Acting